


Gemheart

by she_is_rysn



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_is_rysn/pseuds/she_is_rysn
Summary: some lyrics about Navani & Dalinar





	Gemheart

**Author's Note:**

> gosh i love these two so so much.

home  
yeah i got a home in you  
and you know  
you got a home inside me too 

years they come and years they go  
and even if it’s late it’s nice to know  
years they go and all we know  
is somehow we’re alive 

you got my mind, you got this heart  
until the planet or me falls apart 

no  
we won’t get blessings from on high  
cause you know, oh  
turns out you know a different guy 

storms they come and storms they go  
and if you don’t step out you’ll never glow  
storms they blow and we don’t know  
if we’re gonna survive 

the world might end before the year  
so let me try to make this crystal clear 

i’m gonna wait out, hold out  
wait out, hold out  
wait out, hold out  
when you’re ready, so am i  
if you need time, take time  
you need more? i’ll make time  
if you gotta, take mine  
i will build it if you come, all right 

you could use a thousand soldiers  
i could use a hundred scribes  
i guess at least we got each other? 

home  
yeah i got a home in you  
and you know  
you got a home inside me too 

seasons come and seasons go  
and if we’re living, then we gotta grow  
seasons go, and now we know  
the way to make us thrive 

you got my muscle and my bone  
but if you need to fight this war alone 

i'm gonna wait out, hold out  
wait out, hold out  
wait out, hold out  
i will stand when others fall  
if you need time, take time  
you need more? i’ll make time  
if you gotta, take mine  
i will build it if you call, all right 

i’m gonna wait out, hold out  
wait out, hold out  
wait out, hold out  
wait out, hold out  
if you need time, take time  
you need more? i’ll make time  
if you gotta, take mine  
i will build it if you come, all right 

all right

**Author's Note:**

> These are original lyrics to an original song. Thanks for the visit!


End file.
